Veneno en la piel
by DreamsN'Ruins
Summary: Mi piel y mis ojos, eran el arma de mujer más poderosa que tenía, con mi don cualquier hombre hacia lo que yo quisiera, cualquiera menos Scorpius Malfoy, que por alguna horrible razón no salía de mi mente, o peor aún, de mi corazón
1. Prólogo

**_VENENO EN LA PIEL_**

 _Dicen que tienes veneno en la piel Y es que estas hecha de plastico fino Dicen que tienes un tacto divino Y quien te toca se queda con el ._

 _D_ esgraciadamente se llamaba Rose Weasley. Y ya se que estaréis pensando, ¿Qué tiene de desgraciado ser hija de los dos grandes héroes del mundo mágico? Pues en contra de todo pronóstico… todo.

Siempre la gente señalándote, y recordándote quién eres. Cómo si yo no supiera ya lo suficiente que soy hija de la mandona e intransigente Hermione Weasley. Pasa un día de colada con ella y di adiós a la clase de fanatismo con ella. Mi madre es insoportable casi en cualquier contexto. Inflexible, controladora y por si fuera poco doña perfecta. Siempre se encargaba de recordarme lo inútil que era en comparación con ella. Papá era otra historia. Yo era la niña de sus ojos, nunca podía negarme nada. Y lo digo literalmente porque había un asunto conmigo bastante raro. Tenía digamos, un don… nunca he sabido muy bien de que se trata, y a mi madre le costo aceptar que lo tenía, sin embargo mi tía Ginny fue la primera que lo notó y se atrevió a decírselo. Mi madre lo había visto pero su racional mente había puesto una banda encima de sus propios ojos.

Digamos que es un poco surrealista. Pero ahí va: tengo el don de la manipulación. Y no, no porque vaya a Slytherin o algo así, o sea ugh, ni en broma. Era Gryffindor ya, incluso antes de ser seleccionada, pero es que mi don, se tenía que tomar así, literal. No sabia porque era, ni como era, lo que sabía es que de pequeña sólo tenía que tocar a alguien, mirarle a los ojos, y esa persona cambiaba hasta su opinión mas arraigada y se dejaba convencer por mí. No cualquier persona… la verdad era que mi extraño don, solo funcionaba con los hombres. Y eso lo hacia todo el doble de ilógico.

Era un secreto mío que conocían sólo las personas de mi entorno mas cercano, por lo tanto mi vida era normal, a excepción de determinados momentos. Eliminando esos extraños momentos en los que había salido mi nombre en la prensa cotilla.

Iba a comenzar sexto curso, y este año tenía el pelo más largo que nunca, siempre lo había llevado por encima del hombro y ahora mi mata pelirroja fluía por debajo de ellos.

Estaba nerviosa, extremadamente, y no sólo por la cantidad de materias que tenía este… penúltimo año; sino por algo que no dejaba de torturarme la mente desde antes de verano, y ese algo era Scorpius Malfoy, y lo que yo prefería llamar… ese momento de debilidad.

Había sido un mes antes de acabar quinto.

 _ **E**_ _staba completamente trastornada con los T.I.M.O.S, ya habían acabado los exámenes y sólo me quedaba por entregar un trabajo para Pociones, y estaba empeñada en encontrar veneno de encina venenosa, lo había elegido porque era un ingrediente muy usado por brujas del siglo XIX para la elaboración de cantidad de filtros._

 _Así que me metí en el Bosque Prohibido, y para mi desgracia y torpeza Weasley absoluta, acabe metida yo misma en un zarzal y mis gafas y mi varita se cayeron por algún lugar que no alcancé a ver, y para colmo de desdichas, me herí el muslo con la jodida encina venenosa, de esa maldita manera la tenia que encontrar._

 _Ahí tenía el pleno estado mi fabulosa muestra de veneno de encima. En carne propia._

 _Gracias Rose Weasley._

 _Ah, y encima esa era yo._

 _Diablos._

 _Sentí crujir unas ramas y tuve miedo de verdad, lo último que necesitaba es alguna maldita criatura del bosque prohibido, sin varita para defenderme y herida. Y atascada ¡mil diablos!_

 _-¡¿Weasley?!_

 _¿Ese era…? ¿Qué diablos? Claro que era él._

 _-Malfoy…-murmuré._

 _Se me acercó y por un momento en su fría mirada vi preocupación._

 _-Weasley, qué diablos haces…_

 _Me tomo suavemente de los hombros y mis brazo los enredó en su cuello, me tomó de debajo de los glúteos y me fue sacando lentamente del zarzal._

 _Me dejó en el suelo._

 _-¡Estás herida!_

 _-Las zarzas…-dije.- bueno también me herí con la encina venenosa._

 _-¿Qué diablos pensabas, Weasley?-Espetó._

 _-Tenía que terminar mi trabajo de pociones…_

 _-¿En el bosque prohibido?_

 _-Sí.-Dije-necesitaba una muestra de encina._

 _-Pues mira como has acabado, diablos, Weasley._

 _Me lanzó un hechizo sanador._

 _-He perdido las gafas y la varita._

 _-¿También?-Se quejó Malfoy.-¿Por aquí?_

 _Asentí._

 _Malfoy se puso a mirar alumbrando con su varita en busca de las gafas._

 _-Accio varita,-Dijo.- accio gafas._

 _Y ambas volaron hacia él._

 _-De cualquier forma que haces tú aquí.-Le pregunté._

 _-Te estaba buscando, quiero decir…-comenzó Malfoy, mientras hacia como si buscase algo más.-Albus te buscaba y unas chicas de tu casa me dijeron que venías hacia aquí, y como Hagrid me dijo que tú no le habías visitado, bueno, Weasley, imaginé que estarías aquí y que con lo tonta y patosa que eres podría haberte pasado algo, y mírate._

 _Se me acerco y me colocó las gafas, me acarició el flequillo sobre la frente, y me empezó a acomodar el uniforme, incluso me subió los calcetines por encima de la rodilla, como los llevaba yo siempre._

 _Sentí un calor dulce en la boca de mi estómago, no era la primera vez que me pasaba con él, pero era tan imbécil, era el único hombre que parecía inmune a secreto don._

 _Y él lo sabía, mi secreto…_

 _-Gracias, Malfoy.-Le dije._

 _-Hay que llevarte a la enfermería, Weasley.-Me tocó la frente.-Estas ardiendo, Weasley, tienen que limpiarte el veneno._

 _Me cogió en brazos. Como a una princesa. O mej… peor aún una novia._

 _Y me llevó a la enfermería en brazos, pronto la enfermera estaba toda encima de mí y atosigándome, Malfoy le explicaba lo que me pasó y yo para aquel entonces me encontraba mareada y algo confusa._

 _No noté cuando la enfermera desapareció pero derrepente Malfoy parecía que se iba también._

 _Le tome la mano, y se giró sorprendido._

 _-No te vayas.-Le supliqué._

 _-Sólo iba a avisarle a Albus que te encontré._

 _-¿Pero luego volverás pronto, lo prometes?_

 _Me sentía mareada y solo necesitaba que me dijese que sí._

 _-Claro, Pequitas._

 _Me acarició la cara._

 _Me sentí caer, antes de que mis ojos se cerraran, me escuché murmurar a mi misma:_

 _-Te quiero, Malfoy._

¡Como! Cómo pude hacerlo, por supuesto achacaba garrafal error al maldito veneno de encima, pero ¡Joder! Decirle a Malfoy que le quería, eso no había entrado jamás en nuestro vocabulario, y cuando digo jamás es JAMÁS. Él era el mejor amigo de mi primo y ambos eran Slytherin, y es verdad que yo siempre andaba con Albus y por tanto con él también. Pero digamos que Malfoy y yo como sería de esperar no nos tolerábamos demasiado rato sin enfadarnos, si que se burlase de mi o acabase todo en insultos.

Porque la realidad es que él parecía casi inmune al encanto de mi don, y me trataba con su perfecta mezcla entre paternalismo y indiferencia. Y con sus constantes ataques a todo lo que hacía yo o dejaba de hacer.

Se comportaba como un capullo.

Así que después del incidente en la enfermería, como seria de esperar, intenté evadir lo máximo posible a Malfoy, aunque eso incluyera evadir a mi primo Albus también.

Este verano, ni siquiera había ido a La Madriguera por si a Albus se le había ocurrido meter al indigente de Malfoy también.

Así qué de imaginarse son mis nervios por tener que ir a Hogwarts al día siguiente y no poder seguir evadiendo la realidad.

Con suerte a Malfoy se le había olvidado durante el verano.

Pero es obvio que eso era demasiado optimismo.


	2. Amanece, que no es poco

_**Capitulo**_ _ **1:"**_ _Amanece que no es poco"_

Hacía una mañana borrascosa y muy poco cálida para ser primero de Septiembre, en Londres el mes de Septiembre solía ser agradable. Pero esa mañana el cielo estaba cubierto de fabulosas nubes grises y negras. El aire que entraba por la ventana sobre mi cómoda rosa venía con olor a lluvia. Se avecinaba tormenta.

La mañana era un claro reflejo de mí en esos momentos, andaba taciturna y de humor pesaroso. No quería hablar con nadie, y apenas estaba terminando de recoger mis cosas. Lo cual era raro ya que ese día empezaba mi sexto año, y en una situación normal, estaría de lo más emocionada y feliz.

Me recogí el pelo en dos coletas, aprovechando que por fin podía hacerme un par de coletas en condiciones.

Y por primera vez en la mañana sentí felicidad cuando vi mi uniforme nuevo colgado del perchero. Sé que parece loco y de niña repipi, fui con mi padre a hacerme el uniforme porque mi madre no podía por el trabajo. Y gracias a esa falla en su maravilloso horario, había tenido el placer de elegir la confección de mi nuevo uniforme.

Era negro, como regía el reglamento, pero era de fino y suave terciopelo todo, el jersey, la falda y la túnica, tenia una camisa con cuello bordado con puntilla, y un precioso bordado del escudo de mi casa en la túnica.

Era la pertinencia más bonita que había tenido pero cuando mi madre me había preguntado le habíamos enseñado papi y yo el uniforme oficial, con su aburrida y áspera tela.

No me gustaba mentir, pero iba a acabar Hogwarts y siempre había querido tener algo de terciopelo que vestir todos los días.

Llamadme infantil.

Si que lo era.

Justo cuando acababa de vestirme con mi ropa muggle, escuché a mi madre gritarme desde el piso de abajo, sobre lo mucho que tardaba y que ella a mi edad bla, bla, bla…

Papá seguía sin saber conducir así que llegamos a King Cross quince minutos después de lo acordado con los tíos.

Albus me miró con sorpresa cuando llegué.

-¿Aún con ropa Muggle?

Ignoré su comentario y le abracé.

Mi prima Lily no dejaba de parlotearme sobre un montón de chicos y ya había perdido el hilo sobre quien me hablaba.

Antes de que siguiera me acerqué a mis tíos y mis padres para despedirme.

-No te metas en líos, Rose.-Me dijo mi madre abrazándome.

Abracé a mi padre.

-Adiós, papi.

-Rosie no se mete en líos, es la mejor estudiante de su curso.-Dijo mi padre.

Mi madre puso los ojos en blanco.

Y me echó una mirada severa como si yo tuviera la culpa.

Ni siquiera había pensado en nada. En fin.

Mi tía me beso ambas mejillas.

-Rosie, te he echado mucho de menos este verano, no se te ha visto ni un pelo.-Me dijo mi tío Harry.

-Lo sé tío, lo siento…-No quería que pensase que me ocurría algo o sospechase.- Ya sabes, sólo necesitaba tiempo para mí, te prometo que en Navidad estaré la primera.

Le miré y al momento pasó de parecer preocupado a complacido.

-Claro, Rose, seguro será un gran año.

Terminé la ronda de besos y me monté con mis primos y mi hermano, Hugo en el tren.

Al momento que Albus se giró hacia mí, supongo que con la intención de sugerirme buscar un camarote con él, se entiende con él y con Malfoy, me giré a mi prima Lily.

-Lil, acompáñame a cambiarme y así terminas de contarme todo lo que me contabas.

La miré casi desesperada.

Y mi prima pequeña, siempre enérgica, asintió alegremente.

-Está bien, vamos, necesito contarte como será mi vestido para el baile de Navidad.- Parloteó.

Albus me miró confuso.

-Bueno, luego búscame si no es mucha molestia, Rose.

Mi primo Albus parecía algo molesto, seguramente mi actitud evasiva hacia Malfoy le había hecho sentirse desplazado a él, y pensaba que estaba evadiendole a él.

Bueno, más tarde arreglaría eso.

Ahora lo primero era salvarme de Malfoy.

Lily continuó charlando de camino al vagón servicio.

-Frank Longbotton le dijo a Enriqueta…

-¿Quién?-Pregunté.

-Enriqueta, mi amiga, mi mejor amiga Enriqueta Thomas.

-Ah ya…-Debía ser la morenita que acompañaba a mi prima a todas partes.

-Pero Rose, eso no es lo importante, la cosa es que le dijo que le gustabas tú, que te iba a pedir ir al baile juntos.-Dijo de carrerilla.

-¿Y eso cómo o porqué se lo dijo a tu amiga?-Pregunté confusa.

-Son primos segundos creo,-Dijo. Como si eso tuviera algo que ver…- y son amigos, ¿Vale Rosie?

Me dijo algo exasperada ante mi falta de emoción.

-Está bien.

Me miró enfurruñada.

-Frank Longbotton es de los chicos más deseados de tu curso.-Dijo.

-¿Enserio?-Dije intentando sonar asombrada.- me lo apunto, Lil.

Y me encerré en el baño.

Me cambie lo mas rápido que pude y luego me miré contenta frente al espejo.

Y me alegré tanto de haber rechazado ser prefecta el año anterior.

Nunca había querido, y me daba igual lo que la maravillosa Hermione opinara al respecto.

Ya tenía bastante poder sin quererlo, no necesitaba regañar a alumnos por circular a horas raras por los pasillos.

Además me gustaban las fiestas secretas de quidditch, no quería tener que faltar sólo porque era prefecta.

Salí del cubículo esperando encontrarme a mi prima, pero la maldita se había ido, seguramente se encontró a un cualquiera y decidió que era mejor ir con él y abandonar a su querida prima. Pero casi que mejor, no sabía si podía aguantar un viaje completo escuchando sobre todos los chicos que secretamente estaban enamorados de mí.

Me metí en el primer vagón que vi vacío. No había visto a mi mejor amiga en todo el trayecto hasta aquí, así que decidí buscarla más tarde, si no me encontraba ella antes.

Me puse a leer.

" _Eran dos extraños, no, peor que extraños porque nunca podrían llegar a conocerse, eran un exilio completo…"_

Como siempre Jane Austen tenía razón. Así nos pasaba a Malfoy y a mí, aunque nos viésemos todos los días, aunque siempre tuviéramos clases juntos y compartiéramos mejor amigo, jamás podríamos conocernos. no podía haberle dicho que le quería. Nosotros jamás podríamos llevarnos bien, y desde luego mucho menos querernos. No podía perder el tiempo en una ficción así. No podía volver a ser débil.

Si mal no recordaba otra frase del libro decía que el peor mal de un carácter indeciso y débil era que jamás se puede contar con él enteramente.

Y yo necesitaba contar conmigo misma en exceso.

Oí la puerta del vagón abrirse y me giré esperando encontrarme con mi mejor amiga, Dionne Jordan.

Y no. No era ella.

Simplemente era el origen de todos mis males aka Malfoy.

Agh.

Que asco de vida.

-Vaya, Weasley.

Me miró de arriba abajo.

Diablos, me hacia temblar hasta las rodillas. Creo que me estaba volviendo una de esas adolescentes ridículas de los mangas.

Bueno realmente era una adolescente ridícula que parecía haber salido de un manga.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?-Pronuncié como toda respuesta.

-Y ese es el recibimiento para un hombre que está aquí sólo por ti. -Ironizó.- Te estaba buscando, Weasley.

-Siempre me estas buscando, Malfoy.-Dije con retintín.

-Eso deseas que haga, pero no voy a ser nunca tu perrito faldero, como todos los demás idiotas que aojas.

-Yo no aojo a nadie, maldito tonto.-Grité ofendidísima.-No es aposta.

-Ya claro, Weasley.-Dijo chulescamente.-Ya veo que tu carácter pomposo se ha puesto de acuerdo con tu indumentaria.

-Déjame en paz, Malfoy.

-Eso no decías la última vez, Weasley, estabas muy desesperada porque estuviese contigo, diciéndome que me querías mu…

-Cierra el pico.-Me abalancé a él y le tape la boca. Le miré fijamente a los ojos.-Malfoy, mírame, tú sabes como yo que lo que te dije era por el veneno de…

Me apartó la mano de un empujón antes de acabar la frase.

-No lo hagas, Weasley.-Se apartó de mí.-Tus aires de Veela no funcionan conmigo.

-No soy una estúpida Veela.

-Pues quién lo diría cuando te enfadas…-Se burló.

Me dieron ganas de patearle a el, así que le pegué en su lugar un pisotón al suelo.

-Por favor, no comiences con tus berrinches, Weasley.-Ironizó.-Te hacen notablemente menos atractiva.

Me sonrojé profusamente.

-No es cierto.

-Tu uniforme es ridículo.-Dijo.- Es demasiado corto, y parece un disfraz de Halloween.

-¿Y qué te importa a ti el largo de mis faldas, acaso eres mi padre?-Le miré como él a mí.

-Si fuera tu padre te habría dado todos los azotes que te han faltado de niña.

Ahí si que consiguió sonrojarme.

Y justo en ese momento mi primo Albus seguido de Di, mi mejor amiga, entraron en el vagón.

-Ro, te estaba buscando.-Dijo Di. Y corrió a abrazarme.

La abracé de vuelta.

-Yo también, pero me paré aquí para esperarte.

- _Og_ , tú siempre tan paciente, _amigui_.-ironizó mi amiga.-¿De qué estabais hablando?

-De nada.-Dijimos Malfoy y yo casi sincronizadamente.

-Seguro que estabais hablando de algo raro.-Dijo Albus pesaroso.-Siempre que os encuentro a solas discutiendo os ponéis muy raros.

-¡Tú alucinas, Albus!-Dije ofuscadamente.

Y Malfoy se rió entre dientes.

-Venga, Potter, -dijo Di.-no la enfades ahora.

-Sentaros ya de una vez.-Me quejé.

Mientras mi amiga tomaba asiento junto a mí.

Di se pasó media hora parloteándome, al igual que Albus y yo intentaba seguirlos, pero mi mente se sentía muy evadida ese día. Al final mi amiga se acabo durmiendo sobre mi hombro.

Intenté dormirme yo también, pero me sentí observada y cuando abrí los ojos.

En efecto, la sensación que había estado teniendo durante todo el viaje era correcta.

Malfoy no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Y ni siquiera se molestaba en disimular, como habría ocurrido otras veces.

Es más, cuando clave mis ojos en los suyos tuvo el descaro de sonreír ladinamente.

¿Qué carajos le pasaba ahora al pinche Malfoy?

Fuera lo que fuera me preocupaba, me estaba volviendo hasta Mexicana, con la telenovela que se estaba montando en mi cabeza.


	3. Al borde de un ataque de nervios

_**Capítulo 2:**_ _"Pelirroja al borde de un ataque de nervios"_

No podía seguir postergando mi charla con Albus más tiempo. Sabía que le debía explicaciones por todo el tiempo que me había mantenido apartada.

La noche anterior entre la cena, y irnos a nuestras salas comunes respectivas, me había librado. Pero este curso empezaba bien, con Pociones con Slytherin a primera hora.

Baje a desayunar cuando ya se acababa la hora del desayuno y solo quedaba un gofre y una mísera copa de jugo de calabaza.

Me apuré con Di a mi lado y nos sentamos en primera fila.

Intenté no mirar a ver quién estaba sentado.

El profesor Slughorn entró con su prominente barriga en clase.

-Buenas Alumnos.-Dijo.-Este curso es muy importante para los que habéis optado por seguir en esta maravillosa asignatura.

Opté por no tomar instrucciones hasta más empezada la clase.

-Como os decía,-Dijo, y me di cuenta de los mucho que conseguía soñar despierta a veces.- este curso vamos a trabajar por parejas.

Enseguida tome de la mano a Di y ella a mí, sin embargo el profesor casi pareció haberme visto, porque cambió su expresión y dijo:

-Oh, sí. Este año las parejas las elegiré yo, dejarles ponerse con quiénes ustedes quieran no les ha salido muy productivo en otras ocasiones.

Casi me da un patatús. ¿Por qué? Maldito viejo chismoso. Qué más le daba con quién nos pusiéramos. Encima estábamos con Slytherin y era obvio que el profesor no me pondría con nadie de mi casa y menos con Di, ni siquiera me pondría seguro con Albus, aunque era Slytherin. Esperaba que no me pusiera con la estúpida mosquita muerta de Zabbini. Porque entonces si que me daba algo.

-Dionne Jordan.-Dijo.-Usted se pondrá con la señorita Amber Zabbini.

Puta vida. Mi deseo había condenado a mi pobre amiga.

-Vaya mierda.-Me murmuró por lo bajo.

Y la tomé la mano en señal de sororidad.

-Y usted señorita Weasley.-Y me dio la sensación de que evitó mi mirada.-Usted se colocará con el señor Malfoy.

No. No. No, no, no, no y no.

Mil veces no. Diablos, que no.

No podía en toda la clase de Slytherin de sexto haberme puesto con la única persona que necesitaba evitar.

Tendría que hablar después con el profesor Slughorn. Tendría que ser muy convincente.

Me resistí a quejarme por el momento.

-El señor Potter se pondrá, ahí, con el señor Longbottom.

Cuando terminó de citar los lugares, no tuvimos más remedio que cambiarnos de sitio con nuestras respectivas parejas.

¿Malfoy y yo una pareja? ¿Por qué me sonaba bien? Debía estar drogada.

Cuando me iba a colocar en la mesa de trabajo, que era para cuatro esa vez, la voz de Frank Longbottom me paró por la espalda.

-Espera, Rose.-Dijo.-Me alegro de verte. Estás cambiada, me gusta como tienes el pel…

-Weasley, no te voy a esperar eternamente, para comenzar el trabajo.-Interrumpió la voz de Malfoy repentinamente.

Le miré cabreada. Y luego me senté. Frank me lanzó una mirada de cordero degollado, y pude notar que miró a Malfoy con falta de simpatía.

-¿Puedes dejarme en paz, Malfoy?-le susurré.

-¿Estás segura que quieres eso?-siseó.

Sentí su mano recorrer mi muslo. Mis piernas se abrieron un poco involuntariamente y ese gesto no pasó desapercibido para Malfoy.

Las cerré fuertemente, y miré enfrente a mi primo y Longbottom al cual Albus le decía algo que estaba leyendo en su libro de pociones pero él me miraba a mí.

-¿Se te ha perdido algo en esta mesa, Longbottom?-Preguntó Malfoy. Y la seriedad en su voz no iba acorde con la burla de su comentario.

Albus miró por un momento. Como si no se hubiese percatado del todo de la situación.

Para ser un Slytherin era bastante corto de luces.

Frank se sonrojó levemente y centró la atención en su caldero.

Yo hice lo mismo.

Íbamos a intentar realizar una Poción Agudizadora del ingenio.

-Verter los escarabajos machacados y la bilis de armadillo en el caldero con agua hirviendo.-Leí en voz alta.- Cortar una raíz de jengibre y extraer todo el jugo. Colocar la raíz en el caldero y revolver en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj mientras se echa el jugo de jengibre. Verter la mezcla en un frasco y añejar un día.

-Ya sabía como se hacía.-Me dijo Malfoy, comenzando a machacar los escarabajos.

El agua comenzaba a hervir y sentía que tenía mucho calor por alguna inexplicable razón.

Comencé a echar la bilis de armadillo en el caldero.

-Hay que echarlos a la vez.- se quejó Malfoy mientras echaba los escarabajos.

-No es cierto.-Le torcí los ojos.

Me puse a cortar la raíz de jengibre, pero un mal movimiento causado por los sudores que me estaban dando ese día extrañamente, provocó que me cortara un poco el dedo con el cuchillo.

-Auch.

Me lleve el dedo a la boca.

Malfoy me jaló por la muñeca y me reviso la mano.

-No sabes hacer nada sola, Weasley.-Dijo.-Eres demasiado torpe.

Me tiró de la muñeca al otro lado. Me puse nerviosa porque choqué contra su cuerpo.

Mil veces más alto que yo.

Y se puso a cortar él mismo, el jengibre.

-Yo lo exprimo.-Dije, si no quedaría como que yo no he hecho nada.

-Para que te rebanes la mano, _Ginger, cabeza de jengibre*.-_ Se burló.

Me enfadé y le arranqué de las manos el jengibre y comencé a exprimirlo.

-Lo estás haciendo mal.-Dijo, poniéndose detrás de mí y comenzando a hacerlo él.

Me quedé bloqueada por el contacto con su piel.

Pronto me aparté y conseguí salir de la ensoñación momentánea.

-Haz lo que quieras, Malfoy.

Me aparté ofuscada.

Malfoy colocó la raíz en el caldero, y me cogió de la cintura de nuevo.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba a Malfoy con tanto toqueteo?

Me colocó frente al caldero. Y me dio el cucharon.

-En el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj, tonta.-Dijo.

-Ya lo sé.-Dije airadamente, mientras comenzaba a revolver y a su vez Malfoy vertía el jugo en el caldero.

-Vaya, Malfoy, Weasley.-Escuché la voz del profesor de pociones y me sobresalte.-Parece que les quedó maravillosamente, sabía que actuaba juiciosamente al ponerlos juntos.

Slughorn si que estaba drogado.

Le vendría bien un poco de la poción esta, sinceramente.

Al menos me iba a ganar buena nota en Pociones ese día.

La clase iba a acabar y alcancé a mi primo. El cual me miró algo molesto.

-¿Qué quieres, Rose?

-Al,-Le tome de la mano.-Podemos hablar ahora, antes del almuerzo, tengo que comentarle algo al profesor, porfi…

Le miré a los ojos, y al momento pareció desenfadarse.

-Está bien, Rose.-Intentó fruncir el ceño.-Igualmente no creas que vas a seguir sin contarme porque has estado tan misteriosa.

No pudo aguantar contra mí. Porque su rostro acabó sonriendo.

-Vas a hacer que te cambié de pareja.-Se rió ante mi vergüenza.-Está bien te veo luego, tonta, pero no te vendría mal trabajar con Scorpius en Pociones, que lo sepas.

¿Insinuaba que necesitaba tutoría de Malfoy en la materia? ¿Qué Malfoy era mejor que yo en Pociones? Maldita sea, si era verdad, me importaba un pepino, no trabajaría con Malfoy.

Porque no me daba la gana.

Me acerque al profesor Slughorn que ordenaba unos frascos con todas las pociones de la clase para dejarlas añejar.

-Profesor Slughorn, podemos hablar.

-Dígame señorita Weasley, querida, le adelanto que no se admiten cambios de pareja.

Maldecí interiormente, tenía que acercarme un poco más y…

Pero nuevamente fui interrumpida. Por Malfoy nada menos, que al parecer quería hacerme perder los nervios el día de hoy, interponiéndose constantemente en mis asuntos.

-Profesor mi compañera no quería cambiar de pareja, sólo quería decirle que se nos olvidó poner nuestros nombres en la etiqueta de la poción.

El profesor nos miró confuso.

-No se preocupen, chicos, ya lo escribí yo, bien pueden marcharse, de momento, si siguen así pronto les llegarán noticias mías, para alguna cena, ahora váyanse, que llegarán tarde a la siguiente hora.

Malfoy me cogió de la muñeca y me sacó fuera de las mazmorras, casi pude ver las cejas del profesor de pociones alzarse ligeramente.

-Déjame en paz de una vez, maldito Malfoy.

Me solté de su agarre una vez estábamos solos en el penumbro rellano del pasillo.

-Deja de entrometerte en todo y de fastidiarme, simplemente déjame vivir sin tu presencia constantemente detrás, no quiero hacer el trabajo contigo, no quiero, no y no y…-Perdí los estribos.

Entonces lo que pasó, me dejo completamente loca, me agarró debajo de la cadera, más de lo políticamente correcto, y me acorraló contra la pared.

Me agarró de la cara y me la giró hacia él.

Le mire absolutamente embobada.

-A ver si te enteras de una vez, Weasley.-Él me estaba hablando tan cerca.-Me entrometo en lo que quiero, y no voy a permitirte que me sigas evadiendo, vamos a hacer este trabajo juntos, y desde ahora en adelante voy a tenerte muy vigilada, estúpida pecosa.

Yo apenas podía pensar en nada coherente. No podía hablar o moverme. Sólo permanecía ahí, con Malfoy y su aroma a menta fuerte tan cerca.

Sus ojos grises bajaron de mis ojos a mis labios, y así un par de veces más. Casi parecía que no se resistiría y me besaría.

Entonces derrepente me soltó bruscamente, y se veía como si hubiera recordado algo que había olvidado.

Se apartó de mí, y se marchó, sin decirme nada más, dejándome sola, y al borde de un colapso nervioso.

Estúpido Malfoy.

 _(*_ _La palabra_ _ginger_ _, que significa jengibre en inglés, también se usa en ocasiones como un término peyorativo a las personas con cabello rojo y pecas. Scabior, Fenrir Greyback y un hombre borracho en Tottenham Court Road se refirieron a Ronald Weasley usando este término. En la versión en español, el término simplemente se tradujo como_ _pelirrojo_ _._ _)_


	4. Zabini al desnudo

_**Capítulo 3:**_ _"Zabini al Desnudo"_

Siempre había sido una persona altamente competitiva. No gustaba que me retasen, lo disfrutaba, demostrar a los demás de que era capaz era una de mis muchas habilidades.

La gente podía acusarme de narcisista pero simplemente yo era así. Y me encantaba.

Hasta que conocí a Scorpius Malfoy.

Recuerdo que mi padre me dijo que intentase superar al primogénito de su enemigo escolar en todas las materias. Así que lo hice. También me dijo que no me hiciese demasiado amiga de él, porque mi abuelo jamás querría verme casada con un sangre pura. Y eso intenté, llevarme mal con él, pero tal vez esa pequeña broma que gasto mi padre un uno de Septiembre de hace casi 6 años, cambió mi vida más de lo que habría imaginado.

Yo jamás había tenido la necesidad de desobedecer a mi padre, siempre había sido la niñita de sus ojos, y no recuerdo un castigo suyo que haya durado más de dos minutos de reloj.

Así que digamos, que en la semana posterior al incidente con mi… enemigo natural, había aumentado mis notables esfuerzos para apartarme de toda la vida social existente, sobretodo la que incluía a Malfoy. Lo que había ocasionado numerosos silencios incomodos en clase de pociones. Al menos de mi parte, porque el maldito capullo integral había parecido completamente imperturbable tras el incidente, y ni siquiera había vuelto a hacer el intento de comunicarse conmigo o tomarme por banda. Ni siquiera había hecho un mísero esfuerzo de molestarme o enfadarme. Y eso, en contra de todo pronóstico, añadiendo sus dichosas palabras hacia mí, en aquel funesto pasillo, me había alterado las noches de la que había sido la semana más larga de mi vida.

Así que ese sábado, triste, solitario y deprimente. Me había vestido con mi suave jersey Weasley, que tenía la cara de mi gato Alfredo, antes de que muriese hace dos años envenenado por una extraña planta que comió. Lo que pude llorar fue poco para todo lo que estaba llorando en ese mismo momento al recordarlo. A mi gato, al estúpido de Malfoy y a toda mi vida social, que se iba a ir al garete si seguía escondiéndome en la biblioteca en mi tiempo libre. Así que si, ese sábado mientras mi mejor amiga tenía una cita con un Hufflepuff de séptimo año, yo comía una bolsa de Grajeas de Todos los Sabores frente a La Casa de los Gritos.

La Casa de los Gritos era una metáfora sobre mí. Parecía débil por fuera, pero tenía unos sólidos cimientos que la impedían destruirse con el paso del tiempo, y estaba llena de mitología alrededor. La casa más embrujada. La bruja más embrujadora. Y en el fondo sólo era un enorme montón de ruinas abandonado.

Justo cuando pensaba en ello, unas sombras cubrieron mi visión y supe quien o mejor dicho quienes, habían tomado asiento junto a mí.

Sus brazos musculosos apretando contra mis costados, y ese olor inconfundible a pudin y pachuli que sólo podía acompañar a los gemelos Scamander

Ellos siempre aparecían cuando me hería jugando con mis primos, cuando James me tiraba de las trenzas, siempre, siempre, los mejores amigos de mis primos Fred y James, habían cuidado de mí. Jugaban de bateadores en el equipo de Gryffindor del cual mi primo James era el capitán, y Fred y él eran cazadores, junto a mi mejor amiga, Longbotton era guardián y yo por supuesto jugaba de buscadora, desde el año pasado.

-Pensaba que la reina R tendría mejores cosas que hacer el primer Sábado del curso.-Me dijo Lysander.

-La verdad, Rosie, no te pega nada la casa de los gritos.-Me dijo Lorcan.

Pues a mí me gusta. Quise decir, pero en su lugar, murmuré:

-¿Qué hacéis aquí, no deberíais estar con dos niñitas tontas que finjan leer el Quisquilloso?

-Deberías estar con Albus y Dionne, o con nosotros.-Dijeron al unísono de esa extraña manera que tenían los gemelos idénticos.

-Ya estoy con vosotros,-Chisté.- qué remedio…

Se rieron y Lolo me pasó el brazo por el cuello.

-Vamos, Rosie, princesa,-Dijo Lys.- busquemos un hueco en El cabeza de Puerco.

El cabeza de Puerco. Solía ser antaño un bar mugriento y con olor a cabra. Ahora lo seguía siendo prácticamente igual, sólo que ahora era el bar mugriento y con olor a cabra más famoso del Mundo Mágico.

En la entrada tenía un rótulo dorado, que rezaba:

" _ **En este lugar residia Abertfort Dumbledore, gracias a su innumerable ayuda fue posible la victoria del 2 de Mayo de 1998, otorga esta medalla del honor, el Ministerio de Magia. Diciembre de 1999"**_

No estaba muerto ni nada, sólo que con lo famoso que se volvió él y el lugar, ya no vivía ahí, ahora había unos cuantos mozos sirviendo el lugar, el cual había sido modificado mediante magia para poder abarcar mayor público, pero la verdad es que por fuera seguía viéndose igual de diminuto.

Estaba lleno de gente, y es entonces cuando lo vi.

Justo en la mesa que nos sentamos siempre. En el mismo lugar que siempre tomábamos cerveza y esa sidra rara fermentada. Había sido profanado. Por nada menos que la mosquita más muerta y patética de la que Hogwarts había sido testigo.

Amber Zabini.

Junto a mi supuesto primo Albus Potter y mi… y Malfoy que diga.

Cuando vi como esa cursi se acercaba demasiado a Malfoy tuve el impulso de sacarla de mi mesa yo misma y de los pelos.

Pero me contuve, en su lugar di un paso hacia atrás, y avisé a los gemelos de que iba al baño, en su lugar me acerque a un mozo que andaba cerca de la barra.

-Hola, perdona,-Dije sonriendo, mientras llamaba su atención tomandolo del brazo.- quería una mesa para mí y mis amigos,-Señalé a los gemelos.- pero mi mesa habitual está ocupada.

El chico pareció quedarse algo atontado con mi mirada. Me miraba como si hubiese tenido un flechazo o algo, era un daño colateral a veces frecuente en mis poderes.

-¿Cómo se llama?-Atinó el pobre a preguntar.

-Rose Weasley.

-Ah, creo que sí, la tiene reservada normalmente.-Dijo mirándome despistado.- Pero su primo Albus Potter dijo que tomaría esa mesa y que usted no vendría hoy.

Me sentía tan traicionada.

-Vera esto es incomodo para mí,-Coloqué la mano en su antebrazo y pestañeé un par de veces mirándole a los ojos.- pero quiero sentarme ahí con mis amigos, y no me siento muy cómoda con el echo de que la mesa esté ocupada por una Zabini y un… Malfoy. Entiéndame.

-Cla…claro señorita Weasley, veré ahora mismo como lo soluciono.

En ese momento se alejó a la mesa, y yo aproveché para ir hacia los gemelos que me habían visto y venían hacia mí.

Cuando les tuve de frente note que Lys me miraba con sospecha.

-Que hacías, Rosie.-Preguntó Lolo.

-No me llames así.-Le dije.

Les tomé de las muñecas y les inste para poder acercarnos más a mi mesa.

-Debe haber algún problema, yo siempre me siento en esta mesa.-Escuché decir a Albus.

-La señorita Weasley tiene esta mesa a su nombre y si ella llega…-Dijo el camarero.

-Ella no está.-Dijo Malfoy malhumorado.

-Aquí estoy dije.

Los tres me miraron sorprendidos, sobretodo Amber que me miro aparte con petulancia y estupidez.

Quise borrarle esa cara.

-¿Rose que haces…?-Me preguntó Albus confundido.

-¿Qué voy a hacer? Sentarme en mi mesa a tomar algo con mis amigos.-Respondí airadamente.

-Y yo qué coño soy.-gruñó Albus.

-Parece que nada, trayendo esto a mi mesa.

Dije evitando mirar siquiera en su lugar.

-Bien, señor Malfoy, señorita Zabini, creo que tendrán que sentarse en otra mesa.-Dijo el mozo.

-¡No hay más mesas libres!-Se quejó con voz chillona la niñata Zabini.

-Pero querida, suelo hay mucho, y tú seguro estas muy familiarizada con él.

Me sentí incomoda cuando sentí la fría y gris mirada de Malfoy sobre mí.

-La señorita no se siente a gusto con ustedes aquí, comprensiblemente.-Insistió el camarero.

Sentí cuchillos en vez de miradas y escuché la voz chillona de la otra.

Sabía que había tocado el punto débil de Malfoy, que le juzgaran por el pasado de su padre, pero estaba tan furiosa y triste que me daba igual.

-Cállate, Zabini.-Dijo Malfoy.-Nos vamos.

Albus me miró alucinado.

-Rose, cómo has podido…-Dijo mi primo antes de levantarse.

-Ahórrate tus peroratas, Albus.-Dictaminé.

Albus se fue detrás de Malfoy y esa estúpida.

Me senté en la mesa muy recta. Manteniendo la compostura.

Y recordé exactamente porque odiaba tanto a Amber Zabini y no era solo por sus obsoletos intentos de superarme, ni porque estuviera siempre detrás de Malfoy.

 _Once de Mayo de 2020_

 _Caminaba muy rápido porque estaba furiosa y con mil diablos dentro poseyéndome. Me habían castigado y encima me había volcado el cubo encima. Y no había manera de que hablara a solas con el profesor Flitwick para explicarle y hacerle entrar en razon._

 _Estaba hablando con Frank Longbottom cuando de repente Malfoy estaba detrás de mí con tan mala suerte que chocamos y derrame sobre mí misma el cubo de agua que llevaba yo, el cual acabábamos de convertir en ron._

 _Claro que me puse a gritarle, porque viniendo de Malfoy no podía ser un accidente._

 _Y ahora estaba corriendo hacia el baño del sexto piso, y me encerré en un cubículo._

 _Era mi cumpleaños, acababa de hacer catorce años, y aquí estaba llorando porque había sido humillada a propósito ppr Malfoy._

 _Entonces escuché unas voces agudas._

 _-Viste que cara puso…_

 _-Sí-Se rió la otra.-se le bajo la fachada de doña perfecta._

 _-Ni siquiera es tan guapa, con ese pelo y esas pecas._

 _-Toda su cara mojada de licor,, parecía un perro bajo la lluvia._

 _Se rieron._

 _Estaba apunto de salir pero una dijo:_

 _-Yo le dije a Malfoy cuando iba a coger su cubo que hiciera el favor de traerme un cubo, sabía que la idiota de la Weasley chocaría con el con lo atontada que está siempre._

 _Era la voz de Amber Zabini._

 _Ambas rieron mezquinamente._

 _-Se cree la reina del colegio, con esos aire de grandeza, y ni siquiera es tan guapa esa mestiz…-continuó Zabini._

 _Salí de mi cubículo dando un portazo contra la pared._

 _-Vaya.-Dije, sin ya rastro de lágrimas, o sea que un par de puristas baratas querían reírse un rato a mí costa._

 _Se sorprendieron y parecieron_

 _momentáneamente asustadas._

 _-¿Sabe tu padre que te has tirado a medio Slytherin solo en tercero? Repite eso que decías sobre mi belleza.-Le dije a Amber.-Acaso te has visto, tu padre y tu vivís en una vieja mansión y esta completamente arruinado despues de la guerra. Tú madre no es más que una sangre pura cazafortunas, y encima es su prima, cosa que se ve nada más mirarte, ya que esa cara de bull dog francés que tienes, solo puede ser a causa de la bajo calidad genética de tu familia endogámica._

 _Amber abrió la boca un par de veces como si quisiera decir algo._

 _-Y tú eres una estúpida, Weasley, algún día te darán una lección.-La defendió su amiga._

 _-¿Serás tú, Bulstrode?-Dije.-De ti mejor no digo nada, ya tienes delante lo que por cierto se llama espejo, por si estas acostumbrada a palabras tan complejas._

 _intentaron replicar pero les lance una mirada que se lo hizo pensárselo._

 _-Iros de una vez de mi vista._

 _Y ambas salieron del baño cuchicheando malignamente._

Sabía que había tocado un punto muy duro en mi amistad con mi primo.

Y peor aún, sabía que Malfoy me odiaría del todo después de esto.

Pero ya lloraría mañana, me senté erguida y ignorando lo que los gemelos me decían.

Si Malfoy y mi primo me odiaban, no podía pensarlo ahora, ya lo pensaría al día siguiente.


	5. La Leona en Invierno

_**Capítulo 4: La Leona en Invierno**_

Habían sido los tres meses más largos y deprimentes de mi vida, había dejado de hablar con mi primo, siempre me evadía, con lo cual el hecho de usar mis poderes sobre él para que me perdonara, no era una opción, me había quedado tan desolada después de lo ocurrido, que ni siquiera yo había hecho el esfuerzo de hablar con Albus más veces. En cuanto a Malfoy, Dionne había averiguado que la estúpida de Amber Zabini después de haberlo intentando mil veces había conseguido que Malfoy aceptara una cita para Hogsmeade con ella, de ahí que estuvieran en mi mesa.

Sabía que tal vez mi reacción había sido altanera y soberbia, y que Albus no podía perdonarme que usase mis poderes y los prejuicios de la sociedad, contra su mejor amigo.

Le jodía que ni hubiese ido de frente.

Pero qué diablos esperaba de mí, yo no conocía otra forma.

Siempre había sido así, siempre me había regido por ese versículo. 《El león no puede protegerse de las trampas y el zorro no puede defenderse de los lobos. Uno debe ser por tanto un zorro para reconocer trampas y león para asustar a los lobos》*.

Pero normalmente no me sentía así después.

Es verdad que tenía a Dionne, a mis primos, a los gemelos y al equipo, pero sin Albus, e incluso sin el maldito Malfoy, me sentía más sola que nunca.

Me había centrado en mis estudios, había estudiado tanto, que hasta Hermione Weasley, me chocaría los cinco.

Y me había estado matando a entrenar con el equipo y había agradecido que James no hubiera sido blando conmigo. Necesitaba quemar toda la furia que tenía dentro.

Y ese mismo día me había levantado a correr bajo la neblina de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

Hoy era el día.

El primer partido de la temporada.

 _Gryffindor vs Slytherin._

Lo que significaba yo contra Malfoy y mi primo.

Ni siquiera fui a desayunar, últimamente había olvidado mucho cuidar mi alimentación.

No quería recaer en antiguos vicios, pero esa mañana tenía la mente enfocada en el juego y no me permitiría ninguna distracción.

Entre junto a Di en los vestuarios, como éramos solo dos chicas en el equipo, prácticamente era como ser uno más del grupo.

Supongo que así lo veían ellos.

Me puse el uniforme sin molestarme en cerrar la escotilla.

Cuando salí ya uniformada con mis colores escarlata y dorado, me choqué de frente con Frank, también con su uniforme puesto y su escoba contra su cadera.

-Rose ¿Crees que tal vez podríamos hablar después en la celebración?

-Estás muy seguro de nuestra victoria, eh, Longbottom.

-Claro Rosie, les machacaremos.-Dijo, luego se sonrojó.-Además te tenemos a ti.

Su halago no me produjo el efecto deseado. Me mordí la lengua y no le dije que no me gustaba que me dijeran Rosie.

Sonreí.

-Y a ti.-Dije.-Suerte, Longbottom.

Salí con paso firme a encontrarme con mi amiga.

-Lo ganaremos, Leona, no te preocupes.-Me dijo mi amiga notando mi tensión.

Me calle para no decirle, que yo no tenía muy claro lo que se peleaba ese día, ni que resultado esperaba yo de todo ello.

Las gradas de Gryffindor estaban petadas.

Vi a un grupo de mis primos, otro de admiradoras de mis primos, Longbottom y los gemelos.

También había mucha gente de Hufflepuff, incluidas algunas fanáticas de mi primo Albus y Malfoy, de Ravenclaw, las minoritarias, algunas Hufflepuff y muchas Slytherin, entre ellas la asquerosa Amber Zabini.

Le dirigí una mirada de fría indiferencia. Ya que justo anunciaban mi nombre:

-La buscadora de Gryffindor, la princesa Weasley, ya ha hecho acto de presencia, se ha hecho esperar.

Sentí bufidos y aplausos de la afición de Gryffindor.

Me sitúe junto a mi equipo, frente al equipo de Slytherin.

-Capitanes estrechense la mano.-Escuché decir a la señora Hooch.

Los dos hermanos Potter se agarraron la mano.

-Mucha mierda, hermano.-Dijo Albus.

-Rómpete una pierna, Severus. -Le respondió risueñamente James.

Me subí a mi escoba, y casi mecánicamente ascendí , siguiendo a la snitch, cuando se soltó y la señora Hooch, dio el pitido de inicio de partido.

Vi que Malfoy ya rondaba cerca de mío intentado vislumbrar un brillo dorado entre la neblina matutina.

El aire frío me cortaba los labios.

Debí desayunar, empezaba a notar los efectos de la falta de azúcar en mi sangre.

Encima estaba por venirme la regla.

Volé en contra del viento.

-¡Y Albus Potter encesta, 10 puntos para Slytherin!

Íbamos perdiendo.

Recé porque alguno de mis compañeros igualara el marcador. Igualmente tenía que encontrar la snitch lo antes posible, porque no me encontraba del todo bien.

-Dionne, se acerca a los aros, ¡Encesta!-dijo la comentarista, que se llamaba no sé qué Mclaggen.-¡Bien! Diez puntos, toma esa… vale, vale, profe, ya me callo.

Celebré con mi amiga, le mostré el meñique en alto. Nuestra seña personal.

Conseguí ver un brillo dorado entre la neblina, sobre la grada de los profesores.

Por casi me da una maldita bludger lanzada por Scott Blossom, uno de los golpeadores de Slytherin.

Le saqué el dedo medio y le tiré un beso irónico.

Eso pareció conmocionarlo un poco.

Di un estallido de velocidad, cuando escuche a la tribuna de las serpientes celebrar otro gol de su equipo.

Y después de casi media hora, ya había vislumbrado la bola.

Giré la cabeza, para ver como Malfoy aumentaba la velocidad de su escoba de último modelo.

Frené en seco para despistarle, pero al parecer no lo suficiente porque cuando quería darme cuenta ya me había adelantado.

¡Diablos!

Tripliqué la velocidad y casi choco con Malfoy. Íbamos a la par.

-Ríndete, comadreja.-Me aulló.

Me sentía débil, y algo mareada del esfuerzo, pero la adrenalina de ganar me mantenía firme sobre la velocidad de mi escoba.

Y todo paso en segundos, aunque yo lo vi como a cámara lenta. Ambos alargamos el brazo, y una enorme bludger, choco contra un lado de mi cabeza.

Lo vi como en una película, la bludger golpeandome duramente, mi brazo estirado y Malfoy iba coger la bola, derrepente la tenía entre mis dedos.

¡Había cogido la Snitch!

Y los brazos de Malfoy me mantenían sujetos a 10 metros de altura.

Malfoy podría haber cogido la snitch y ganar el partido, dejándome caer, pero había preferido salvarme de la caída.

A esa conclusión llegué justo cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, y todo se volvió oscuridad para mí…

(*) Maquiavelo.


	6. El Hombre que Iba a Saber Demasiado

_**Capítulo 5:**_ _"El Hombre que Iba a Saber demasiado"._

Aturdida podía vislumbrar a través de mis párpados que alguien me cargaba en brazos.

La cabeza me pesaba muchísimo como si alguien hubiese colocado cien libros sobre ella.

Se escuchaban demasiados murmullos a mi alrededor.

-Pobre, roja.-¿James?

-Espero que esté bien, si no me va a dar algo.- Sonaba igual que Dionne.

-La señora Pomfrey es experta en estos casos.-Esa sonaba como la profesora McGonagall.

La siguiente vez que pude abrir los ojos, tenía a la enfermera delante de mí.

No lo comprendía, ¿Estaba enferma? Sin duda no me faltaba ninguna extremidad porque si quería podía acariciar con mi mano lo que parecía un brazo musculoso.

-Uno de ustedes debe quedarse con ella en la noche, le estoy suministrando a la señorita Weasley el mejor filtro de reparación craneocefálica.-Escuché que decía la enfermera, aunque como en una película antigua, su voz parecía ir mas despacio que el movimiento de sus labios.

-Me quedo yo.

-Pero Malfoy, yo soy su prima, puedo quedarme yo.-¿Era Dominique?

-Tú tienes que hacer tu ronda de prefecta, y yo no, además la traje hasta aquí y me apetece.-¿Qué cosa le apetecía a Malfoy?

-Bueno hermano.-La voz de mi primo Albus sonaba excesivamente comprensiva.- Está bien, quédate tú, mañana en la mañana pasaremos a verte todos, Rosie.

¿Albus me estaba hablando?

¿Aún me quería mi primo, a pesar de lo odiosa que había sido?

No sabía porque pero deseé que me llamase Rosie todos los días de vida que me quedaban.

Quise responderle pero nuevamente un sueño abrumador me llevó.

A duerme vela escuché.

-Señor Malfoy, vigile a la señorita, por si es noctambula. La poción que le suministre es potente y segrega excesivas endorfinas, con lo cual es habitual que la fiebre le suba y comience a delirar o decir cosas algo… extrañas. No se preocupe, cualquier cosa me avisa.

Sentí que un gran oso rosa de peluche me envolvía.

 _Estaba asentada en un campo de amapolas verde y plata. ¿Las amapolas no solían ser de color rosa? No, en realidad eran rojas._

 _Me levanté costosamente y me di cuenta que estaba desnuda._

 _Vi que en la distancia alguien se acercaba hacia mí, era…_

 _¿Frank Longbottoom?_

 _Me oculté entre unos matorrales para que no me pillase en bola picada._

 _Me acerqué a mirar a Frank._

 _Estaba vestido como unas grandes orejas de conejo rosadas._

 _La verdad es que en mi vida había visto un_ _ **cosplay**_ _más ridículo._

 _-Llegó tarde al entrenamiento, joder, llego tarde.- no dejaba de murmurar._

 _Eso me recordaba brevemente a algo._

 _Me choqué contra un tronco grueso y me sobresalté._

 _-¿Te has perdido, rojita?-Me giré sobresaltada._

 _-¡Malfoy!-Me tape mis partes como pude._

 _-Tranquila, no tienes nada que no haya visto._

 _Le odié en silencio._

 _-Dame tu chaqueta o algo._

 _Malfoy no quitó de su cara su amplía sonrisa sardónica y me lanzó su chaqueta._

 _Y se dio la vuelta como si se esfumase en el aire._

 _-¡Espera, Malfoy, no me dejes sola aquí!-Le grité._

 _Se dio la vuelta con una gran sonrisa característica._

 _-Puedes elegir Weasley, el camino que escoges, aquí tienes dos caminos._

 _De repente su sonrisa parecía una roca con forma de luna que había en lo alto de un claro._

 _Y frente a mí, había dos caminos._

 _Con dos letreros indicativos:_

" _ **Sólo hay una forma de que sea una victoria, y es que gané yo"**_

 _En el segundo rezaba:_

" _ **Me voy contigo, siempre te he querido, no importan los prejuicios."**_

 _Nada de aquello tenía sentido, así queme decidí seguir el primer sendero que había leído._

 _Caminé cabizbaja mirando como mis pisadas se hundía cada vez más en el suelo._

 _Parecía que iba a pisar arenas movedizas en cualquier momento._

 _De repente me encontré a los gemelos._

 _-Ey, La Reina Roja llegó.-Dijo Lorcan._

 _-¿La reina roja?-Pregunté._

 _-Lo siento majestad.-Dijo Lys._

 _-¿Qué habéis estado fumando?_

 _Me marché antes de mirarles raro._

 _Había visto algo en la lejanía._

 _El campo de Quidditch._

 _Cuando llegué casi corriendo, me detuve en seco, justo en lo alto, en la grada de Gryffindor, Amber Zabini y mi mejor amiga pintaban la grada roja de verde._

 _-¿Dionne, qué diablos estás haciendo?_

 _Mi mejor amiga dejó caer la brocha._

 _-¿Y tú qué diablos haces aquí, maldita?-Me dirigí a Amber._

 _La tía estaba vestida muy raro y más rubia de lo normal._

 _-¡Alguien me va a explicar esto!_

 _¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía asustado?_

 _-Lo siento mucho, Reina Roja.-Susurró mi amiga._

 _¡¿Qué mierdas…?!_

 _Un momento, estaba en el país de las maravillas._

 _Pero porque no parecía ser Alicia._

 _Alicia parecía más como… como ¡Amber! Maldita sea…_

 _La señalé._

 _-Qué le corten la cabeza.-¿Qué? No, espera no quería decir eso._

Abrió los ojos.

Estaba en la enfermería, pero se sentía muy atontada.

Tenía la cabeza pesada, y le dolía mucho.

Estaba mareada y tenía la boca seca.

Miró frente a ella a Malfoy, que la miraba.

Que guapo estaba.

No sabía que la hacía pensar así, pero con esa luz tan cálida, estaba tan atractivo.

Tenía la cara con mandíbula algo marcada. Y facciones aristocráticas.

-Como un príncipe.-¿Lo había dicho en voz alta?

También tenía esa cicatriz en la ceja que la hacía tan rudo.

-Malfoy,-Sentía que me costaba pronunciar las palabras.-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

Me miró solemnemente.

-Estábamos jugando el partido y una bludger te golpeó en la cabeza, suerte te cogí antes de que te aplastases contra el suelo como un tomate.-Dijo.-Y si, has ganado tú.

¿En serio habíamos ganado el partido, había cogido la snitch?

-Siiiiii,-Arrastré la palabra.-tú siempre me salvas, ¿No es así?

-Ya estás delirando.-Se quejó.

Tenía tanto ardor, la piel me escocia, la sentía tirante en todo mi cuerpo.

-Malfoy, tócame, necesito que me toques.-Dije.-¿No me odias verdad?

Me miró como si estuviera loca, ¿Lo estaba?

-Me arde la piel.-Me quejé haciendo pucheros involuntarios.

La mano de Malfoy me frotó el antebrazo.

-¿Por qué siempre estás conmigo?-Pregunté con el entrecejo fruncido.-¿Eres mi príncipe azul?

Se sonrojó… creo.

-Porque siempre te metes en líos, y eres un poco tonta.

Le cogí el brazo y le puse la mano en mi cuello.

-Sí me odias, Malfoy.-Dije.-Mátame ahora mismo, porque yo no te puedo odiar.

Me miró alucinado.

¿Por qué le parecía tan raro todo lo que le decía?

-Yo nunca he besado a nadie, porque tú nunca me has besado a mí.

Apretó un poco mi cuello.

¿Iba a matarme porque le había hechizado?

Le dije, si me odias, así que entonces debía odiarme.

Lo sabía, tuve ganas de llorar y mis ojos se inundaron de lágrimas.

-No me odies tú mañana, Weasley.

Malfoy se acercó a mi cara y me besó.

Posó los labios suavemente, como si su beso fuese solo un roce infinito contra mis labios.

Tiré de él aún mirándole a los ojos.

Su mirada se oscureció y sus ojos se cerraron mientras su beso se profundizaba.

Aunque mantenía su peso para no lastimarme.

Gemí contra su boca.

Sentía un millón mariposas en mi estómago.

Malfoy fue el que cortó el beso.

Se separó de mí.

-No creas que con sólo esto te he perdonado lo del cabeza de puerco.-Me dijo.-Y esta vez es la segunda vez que te salvo la vida. Me debes unas cuantas, Weasley.

Le miré extrañada mientras el sueño me agarraba sin poder resistirme.

¿Qué me habrían dado?

Desgraciadamente me tocó el Mago de Oz, en mi siguiente sueño.

Y sólo puedo decir, que no era Dorothy.


	7. Luna Vieja

_**Capítulo 6: "**_ _Luna Vieja_ _ **"**_

Como era de esperar todo el mundo hablaba de lo ocurrido en el partido incluso tres días después del partido, cuando salí de la enfermería.

Malfoy no había vuelto a visitarme después del beso.

Mi padre si, y había sido un tanto extraño.

Me sentía tan trastornada.

A penas recordaba lo ocurrido, todo era como una ligera bruma, y hasta me preguntaba si había sido una alucinación.

Pero su lejanía me extrañaba, y me hacía cuestionarme que había sido real.

Aún sentía el tacto de sus labios sobre los míos, con el reflejo de la luna llena sobre sus ojos grises.

Pero por otra parte, tenía mil razones para odiarme y pocas para besarme.

Pero me había salvado…

Me sentía bastante traicionada por mí misma, porque había tenido que admitirme que tenía sentimientos por Malfoy.

No podía seguir negándolo más tiempo, no aceptar el problema sólo lo hacía más grande. Si no ves la grieta de un barco, jamás podrás taparla. Punto.

Mi primera clase en la mañana, después de mi trágica victoria y accidente, me acerqué con mi amiga Dionne y la despedí tristemente, mientras ella tomaba asiento al lado de la estúpida de Amber Zabini, y yo en un banco, en el cuál aún no estaba el origen de todos mis males.

Justo cuando lo pensaba cayó junto a mí.

Se sentó extendido en el banco y ni me saludo.

A veces los aristócratas estos no tenían ni un solo modal, sinceramente.

El profesor Slughorn entró justo después.

-Buenos días, alumnos, hoy les traigo unas muestras de dos pociones de las que halaremos.

-Alguien sabe cuál es esta poción.

La miré brevemente. Tenía un tono nacarado y un vapor ascendiendo en aspírales.

La reconocí.

Alcé la mano perezosamente.

-Es _amortentia_ , profesor.

-Muy bien, Señorita Weasley, Acérquese un momento.-Dijo.-Esta poción es uno de los filtros de amor más fuertes, claro que no crea amor real solo una fuerte obsesión o fanatismo.

-Huele distinta según lo que nos atraiga.-Murmuré casi para mí, acercando mi cabeza al vapor del caldero.

-Exacto señorita, ¿Qué olores puede distinguir?

Estaba completamente inmersa en el olor de la poción.

-A mentolado, a ropa limpia, y a… a… café.

Entonces caí en la cuenta. A mí no me gustaba nada el café, ni tampoco es que me encantara la menta. Pero si sabía con que persona podía relacionar ese olor.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Los aparté abochornada.

Malfoy siempre olía a menta. Tal vez el champú que usaba o su loción para el afeitado eran de menta. O ambas. Y le encantaba el café, además.

Mierda, joder, esto solo lo confirmaba más si es que aún hacía falta confirmarlo, mis sentimientos por Malfoy se me habían ido de las manos.

Tenía que ponerlos en orden ya.

-Bien, todos podrán olerla al final de la clase. Puede sentarse, Señorita Weasley.

Malfoy no me habló durante la clase, que para mi alivio fue toda teórica.

Slughorn nos enseñó otros filtros de amor. Y relacionados.

Parecía que la casa Slytherin conspiraba contra mí, hasta la maldita clase tenía que ir de amor. Y yo tenía que estar sentada obligatoriamente al lado de Scorpius Malfoy. Para colmo de mis desgracias, creo que estaba enamorada de él.

Incluso el hecho de pensarlo me puso tensa. Y permanecí el resto de la clase tensa, ni siquiera me moví cuando todos mis compañeros se acercaron a oler la poción.

Aunque le eché un vistazo a Malfoy, se había levantado mientras hablaba con Albus.

Cuando el vapor de la poción les inundó, él se quedó pétreo.

Y entonces me miró.

¿Qué diablos significaba eso?

Salí con Dionne de clase.

-Hay uno de los olores que no entiendo, Rose.-Me decía mi amiga.

Justo cuando chocamos contra mi primo y Malfoy.

-¿Me has perdonado?-Le pregunté a mi primo batiendo exageradamente las pestañas.

Albus me miró dulcificando su cara y dijo:

-No es a mí a quién debes disculpas.

Le miré atontada.

Ya sabía que no me quedaba otra que hablar con Malfoy, pero estaba aterrada.

Dionne y Albus me miraban atentamente, la mirada de Malfoy en cambio a pesar de ser fría, parecía contener algo que no lograba comprender.

No podía hablar con Malfoy con tanta gente mirando.

-Malfoy, ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

No sé porque le batí a él las pestañas ya que él solía parecer inmune a mi poder hasta cuando le tocaba.

Malfoy se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

¿Por qué era tan capullo?

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos,-Dijo Dionne incomoda, tomando a mi primo del codo.- os vemos luego.

Se marcharon de allí.

Y yo miré a Malfoy nerviosa.

-¿Por qué no hablas?-Le dije de más mal humor del que tenía intención de usar.

-Se supone que tienes que hablar tú, Weasley, qué eres la que me lo has pedido.

-Eres imposible.

-Estás loca.

-Yo no estoy loca, está bien, lo lamento, haberte hecho eso del cabeza de puerco, pero tú llevaste a esa estúpida a mi mesa.-Dije atropelladamente.

-O sea,-Dijo arrastrando las palabras.-que era una escena de celos, eso ya lo sabía Weasley.

-¡No era una escena de celos!-me indigné.- Esa estúpida es una purista y me odia solo porque soy…

-Porque eres Rose Weasley, la reina de Gryffindor.-Dijo, usando un tono mordaz que me hirió.- Eso ya está muy desfasado, gatita, hasta para ti.

Tenía ganas de gritar, llorar, chillarle y pisotearle.

¿Cómo pude pensar que estaba enamorada de él? Era un ser odioso.

-Siempre estás rumiando acerca de lo grande que eres, Weasley, eso sólo te hace ser más tú y estoy seguro que para muchos será atractivo pero no para mí, eres una niñata creída, Weasley.

Jamás en mi vida me había hablado así ningún hombre.

Nadie. Nunca.

Cómo podía venir este maldito Slytherin al que había olido en la amortentia hacia un segundo, a decirme todo esto.

Mis sentimientos me traicionaron nuevamente y mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Yo sólo te quería dar las gracias, por salvarme, pero no hace falta que me salves nunca más.

-Venga Weasley, en serio has cambiado tus berrinches por lloriqueos, madura un poco, a mí no puedes manipularme como a todos esos bobos.

Le miré enfadada, y aunque unas cuantas lágrimas me cruzaron el rostro, yo le crucé la cara a él.

-Pequeña perr… esta es tú forma de

darme las gracias por salvarte la vida.-me gruñó.

Me había tomado de los antebrazos. Y me acercó a la esquina del corredor.

-Me has insultado.-le grité con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Hundió la cabeza en mi cuello.

-Canela, azafrán y cuál es el tercer olor…-Murmuró sombríamente.

¿Se refería a mi perfume?

-Cardamomo.-dije con voz ahogada.

Aspiró fuerte, y la piel, de todo el cuerpo, se me puso de gallina.

¿Podría ser que Malfoy me hubiese olido en su poción?

No, Malfoy no era como los demás, él no me toleraba, siempre le frustraba mi personalidad, y me trataba como si fuese una pobre niña estúpida.

A pesar de lo que me había prometido a misma. Mis deseos de embaucar a Malfoy, superaban las expectativas de mi papi.

Me acerqué disimuladamente a él. Y coloqué mi frente contra su pecho.

-Ya me he disculpado contigo, no tienes que ser tan malo.

Mi voz salió ñoña.

-No empieces con tus artimañas, Pecosa.-Me dijo.

Am, pero ya no estaba tan molesto conmigo, lo notaba.

-No estoy haciendo nada.

-Weasley, podrás haberte disculpado, pero sé cómo piensas. Te escuché hablando con tu padre, volví a verte a la enfermería y os escuché.

¿Malfoy había vuelto a ir a verme después del beso? Nunca pensé que llegó a escuchar lo que yo hablé con mi padre.

Me acordé.

 _Mi padre llegó a la mañana siguiente de mi accidente de Quidditch y me dijo que mi madre no había podido venir por el trabajo. Típico._

 _Estaba de lo más intranquila después del beso de Malfoy. Y el hecho de que mi padre supiera oclumancia no ayudaba mucho al asunto. Aunque siendo sincera, dudaba que la practicase conmigo._

 _Me miró solemnemente como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo por parecer serio._

 _-Dime hija, la profesora McGonagall me dijo que el… que el hijo de Malfoy, te salvó de caer en el partido, y que por eso ganasteis, y que insistió en quedarse contigo en la noche._

 _-¿Y qué, papi?_

 _-No sé, me parece extraño que ese Malfoy esté siempre para salvarte, si según tú no os lleváis bien, no es la primera vez que te salva, ¿No es cierto?-Me dijo convencido._

 _Le tomé la mano a mi padre. Y le miré firmemente._

 _-No me llevo bien con él.-Le dije intentando sonar lo más sincera posible.- es sólo… que siempre me cuida porque soy la prima de Albus, y sabe que si me pasara algo y él no lo evitara, él no se lo perdonaría._

 _Eso sonaba bastante factible._

 _-No sé, -Dijo mi padre.- no me convence que siempre esté cerca de ti, no quiero enterarme de que mantenéis una… relación._

 _Le miré intensamente._

 _-Papá, es en serio.-No podía dejar que papá se formara ideas, si además ni siquiera yo sabía lo que sentía por Malfoy.- Jamás saldría con un Malfoy. Y mucho menos de esa manera. Vamos papá, estamos hablando de Scorpius Malfoy, soy Rose Weasley, tu hija, esos apellidos no quedan en la misma frase._

Salí de mi ensoñación cuando la voz de Malfoy me dijo al oído:

-Estás perdidamente enamorada de mí, lo cuál es gracioso, Weasley,-Me dijo descaradamente.- porque siempre intentas hacer creer lo contrario usando mi apellido. Eres una consentida, y me quieres tanto porque soy el único que te lo dice a la cara.

¿A la cara? Ni que nadie hablara a mis espaldas…

Cómo se atrevía a decirme eso el muy descarado, arrogante, estúpido… se creía que yo era una niña tontita como esas que andaban detrás de él. Tal vez incluso se atrevía a compararme con la desgraciada de Zabini.

-No estoy enamorada de ti, Malfoy.

-Vamos, Weasley, te mueres de celos de que me acerque a otra, y estás aquí babeando por mí.

Maldito arrogante creído de…

-Y si tan enamorada estoy de ti, Malfoy,-Mascullé fríamente.- ¿cómo es que voy a asistir al baile de Navidad con Frank Longbottom?

Me miró impactado por unos segundos.

Tiempo que aproveché para alejarme de él.

-No estés tan sorprendido, Malfoy.

Y me alejé de Scorpius Malfoy lo más dignamente que pude.

¿Con Frank Longbottom? Vale, bien, era lo primero que se me había ocurrido, es cierto que ni siquiera le había dejado entablar conversación conmigo, y obviamente no era cierto que iba con él al baile de Navidad.

Pero eso lo solucionaría mañana, ahora no podía pensarlo.

Tenía bastante con el hecho de haber aceptado mis sentimientos por Malfoy, y habérselos negado a la cara en el mismo día.


	8. Un Malfoy llamado Deseo

_**Capítulo 7:**_ _"Un Malfoy llamado Deseo"_

Al día siguiente no le hablé a Longbottom, tampoco al siguiente ni al siguiente.

Tuvo que pasar una semana más para que él se me acercara por fin.

-Oye, Rose, ¿Cómo has estado?-Dijo.

Estaba ordenando unos libros que había estado ojeando en la biblioteca y casi me sobresalté con su voz.

Me giré y observé frente a mi a Frank Longbottom. El era mi compañero de equipo, era hijo del profesor de Herbología, un gran amigo de mis padres. Pero pensandolo bien jamás le había mirado demasiado detenidamente.

La verdad era que Frank se había vuelto realmente atractivo. Tenía una piel bronceada por el Quidditch y unos dientes blancos y alienados correctamente, como una sonrisa de anuncio, con hoyuelos y todo. Unos ojos miel y un cabello rizado y esponjoso.

Tal vez incluso era demasiado guapo para ser un simple chico de instituto.

Pero no era lo mismo.

En cuanto pensé eso, unos ojos grises me taladraron el cerebro y me obligué a dar un paso hacia él.

-Bien Frank, hay algo que quieras decirme.-Sonó como una pregunta pero yo sabía que no lo era.

-Sí, Rose, he intentado hablar contigo varias veces pero hasta ahora no te has dejado ver demasiado.-Dijo.

Le sonreí batiendo las pestañas exageradamente.

-Y bueno… me preguntaba, si no te lo han pedido ya… si serías mi pareja de… para ¿El baile de Navidad?

Su timidez me resultó tierna.

-Bueno, recógeme solo media hora antes de que empiece el baile.

Se lo dije de forma resuelta, como quién no quiere la cosa.

Frank se veía complacido, pero seguro que yo más sólo esperaba para ver la cara de Malfoy en el baile de Navidad.

 _ **Una semana después…**_

Hoy era el día. Mi mejor amiga, Di Jordan y yo canturreábamos la canción de _Anastasia*_ frente al espejo del baño de la habitación de chicas de sexto curso.

Me había aplicado demasiado colorete mágico de atracción fatal (no preguntéis) y mis mejillas y nariz parecían las de Rudolph, el reno de Papa Nöel.

Di intentaba corregirlo sin quitarme el resto del maquillaje.

Al final miré mi rostro en el espejo, y admiré el buen trabajo de reparación que había hecho mi amiga.

El vestido de gasa, plumas y tul rosas caía en ondas hacia el suelo, envolviendo en mis piernas, que se escondían o aparecían según mis movimientos, y mi escote de corazón dejaba a la vista mi gran infinidad de pecas ilógicas. Llevaba unas sandalias romanas, y su tacón me ascendía un poco de mi altura habitual, pero no demasiado, ni tanto como los de mi amiga, que parecían kilométricos.

Ella se veía realmente divina con su vestido de seda azul.

-Estás muy guapa.- La dije.

-Te diría que tú más pero ya lo sabes, furcia.-Respondió descaradamente.

Me reí.

No entendía como había dejado a mi amiga hacerme ondas en el cabello, yo siempre lo llevaba suelto y liso, hoy estaba suelto pero rizado a excepción del fleco.

Y mi tiara de plata.

Me veía rara pero supongo que no estaba nada mal.

Parecía una diosa griega, supongo.

Humildad aparte.

Pero quería estar segura de estar lo suficientemente deslumbrante para dejar ciego a Malfoy.

Mi última inquietud era con quién asistiría él al baile.

Y si mis sospechas sobre la poca originalidad masculina eran ciertas, temía que hubiese aceptado ir con Amber Zabini.

Me quité mis gafas y las dejé en la cómoda. No iba a ponermelas esa noche.

En su lugar me aplique unas lentillas que hacían el color de mi ojos azules más aguado.

Pero se veía lindo. Un poco dramático tal vez.

Pero las necesitaba para ver bien dónde estaba… todo el mundo.

Salí con Di a la sala común de Gryffindor y allí ya me esperaba mi pareja, Frank Longbottom con pajarita y todo. Me traía una flor que cuando tocó mi muñeca su capullo se abrió y se convirtió en una rosa, y su tallo espiniso se enredó alrededor de mi muñeca, aunque misteriosamente las espinas de la rosa no rozaban ni rasguñaban mi piel.

Una magia interesante.

-Mi padre me dijo que este tipo de flor, se convierte en la flor que representa mejor a su destinataria, supongo que contigo era fácil, _Rosa._ Pero igualmente me pareció un regalo perfecto para ti.-Dijo casi atropelladamente.

Después de presenciar un regalo así mi corazón se ablandó un poco y me sentí más animada de coger su brazo.

-Me encanta.-Dije.

Le sentí sonreír contento.

Mi amiga Dionne asistía al baile con el Hufflepuff de Hogsmeade.

¿Henry? Creo que era.

Nos encontramos con poca gente, ya que la mayoría ya habían ido al baile. Solo estaban sentados con una rubia, Lorcan y Lysander.

-¿Ahora la compartís?-No pude evitar murmurar.

Di me pellizcó disimuladamente.

-Yo voy con una Slytherin.-Me sacó la lengua Lolo.

-¿En serio, que os ha dado a todos?-Dije nerviosamente.

Me miró de manera interrogativa.

-Tranquilizate, pelirroja, es navidad.-Me dijo Lorcan.-Además no puedes negarle un baile después a uno de tus mejores amigos, y menos cuando pareces una estrella caída.

Le saqué la lengua.

Cuando todos nos acercamos al Gran Comedor, que estaba vacío de mesas y en su lugar había un gran árbol dorado, verde, azul y naranja. El gran comedor parecía una ciudad nevada, o un escenario para representar Anna Kanerina, en la Rusia Imperial, y sin embargo no hacía gota de frío.

incluso me quité el abrigo de pelo que traía sobre mis hombros, y se lo entregué amablemente a Lorcan, en venganza por sus antiguos comentarios.

Divisé a mi primo con Malfoy a su lado, y al contrario de lo que creía no, no iba con Zabini, parecía ir sólo, ya que Albus estaba con su pareja Pamela O'Donnell.

Ni siquiera había visto a mi primo hablar con esa Ravenclaw hasta que me contó que iba con ella.

En fin.

¡Malfoy iba solo!

Me sentía confundida. Pensaba que estaría furioso por lo que le dije y querría vengarse. Sin embargo se le veía muy sereno. Y no parecía importarle en absoluto asistir solo a la fiesta.

Me acerqué a ellos con Frank al lado, y mis amigos detrás.

-Feliz Navidad.-Dije cuando llegué, como si fuera un tonto elfo que reparte amor y caridad en las fiestas.

Sentí la mirada de Malfoy recorrerme como si alguien pasase un cubito de hielo por mi columna vertebral, y casi tuve que aguantarme en mi pareja para no perder el equilibrio contra su mirada acerada, repentinamente más oscura.

Me pareció que su mandíbula se tensionaba levemente cuando me vio tomada del brazo de Longbottom.

¿Significaría para él tanto como para mí nuestro beso en la enfermería?

Nunca antes me habían dado un beso. A excepción de esa otra navidad.

 _Las paredes de la habitación de Grimould place parecían estrecharse cada vez más._

 _Hacía tres días que nos habían dado las vocaciones de navidad de tercer año, y me había venido a casa de mis tíos Harry y Ginny, con mis primos, y para mi desgracia, su insufrible amigo Scorpius Malfoy también._

 _Se encontraba justo en la pared de al lado. Y no sabía porque ese hecho me hacía imposible conciliar el sueño. ¿Se podía odiar ardorosamente?_

 _Eso debía ser._

 _No paraba de maldecir con: diablos, vaya mierda, etcétera…_

 _Salí de mi habitación, tirando la lámpara antes al levantarme de la cama, y de paso chocando por maldecir demasiado con el aparador._

 _Salí de mi habitación y derrepente justo frente a mí estaba el origen de mis pesadillas a duerme vela._

 _Se veía molesto._

 _Y bastante gruñón._

 _Su rostro de adolescente adormilado, se veía lindo, sin embargo con su cabello despeinado._

 _-Intento dormir y no paras de despertarme con todo el jaleo que haces.-Me gruñó._

 _-Pues acostúmbrate, Malfoy, si no vete a tu mansión embrujada._

 _Me miró enfadado, y me empujó dentro de mi propia habitación._

 _-¿Qué haces?-Gruñí molesta._

 _De pronto me soltó y sólo me dijo:_

 _-Bien, niñita, si al menos no vas a dejarme dormir, entretenme con algo.-Me dijo burlescamente._

 _-No soy un payaso, Malfoy._

 _-Con ese pelo no cualquiera lo niega, Weasley.-Se rió de mí._

 _Le miré enfadada._

 _De pronto me di cuenta de mi indumentaria._

 _Mi camisón rosado con bajos de pelo rosa. Debía parecer la niña más cursi de la historia._

 _Me avergoncé furiosamente._

 _-Seguro que llevas ropa interior de corazoncitos._

 _-Es de gatitos si tanto te importa.-Dije sacándole la lengua._

 _De pronto me percaté de que sobre nuestras cabezas había suspendida una ramita de muérdago._

 _¿Cómo había llegado ahí?_

 _Si era un muerdago de sortilegios Weasley, no podrían irse hasta que se besaran._

 _-Estás distinta este curso.-dijo acercándose a mí._

 _-¿Por qué?-Musité._

 _-No le rompí la nariz a Flint por lo que le dije a tu primo. No tenía nada que ver con los entrenamientos…-Murmuró acortando la distancia.-él dijo que tu te habías puesto muy… y que tus tetas eran más que su puño._

 _Ese Flint apestaba a Troll. En fin. ¿pero porqué Malfoy le había pegado por eso?_

 _-¿Por qué?-pregunté_

 _-No lo sé.-Acercó su cara a la mía._

 _Cerré los ojos al oler ese aroma mentolado._

 _De repente sentí sus labios sobre los míos._

 _Scorpius Malfoy me estaba dando mi primer beso…_

Como podía haber pasado tanto desde aquello.

Me puse colorada al recordarlo. Pero no dejé que se viera atisbo alguno de mi vergüenza.

-Rose esta es Pamela.-Me presentó Albus.

Asentí cordialmente hacia ella.

-Mucho gusto.-Esa chica se veía visiblemente deslumbrada por mí.

-Voy a buscar algo de beber. -Escuché que Malfoy le comentaba a Albus.

Necesitaba torturarle un poco. Así que decidí ir detrás de él.

-Frank voy al tocador, nos veremos en la entrada para hacernos la foto de recuerdo en quince minutos.-Me escabullí.

Me acerque a la mesa de bebidas, y observé como Malfoy vertía algo de una petaca en una copa traslucida. Algo así como Whisky de Fuego, y lo mezclaba con un poco de agua.

Me acerqué disimuladamente.

-Vaya Malfoy, trayendo alcohol de contrabando al baile escolar.-reí.

-¿Ya te has cansado de tu pareja?-Me preguntó fríamente.-Algo que tú nunca harías con tu faceta de niña buena.

-¿Crees que me conoces?-Le pregunté de la misma manera.

-Preferiría no hacerlo, pero si la verdad.-Dijo.

Sentí la rabia subir a borbotones por mi pecho.

No dejé que me dominara.

En su lugar le quité suavemente la petaca de la mano.

-Los Malfoy no habéis sido nunca de compartir.-Le dije vertiendo el contenido entero en la gran fuente de ponche de calabaza y huevo.

Me agarró de la muñeca y me arrancó de la otra mano la petanca.

Cuando agarró mi muñeca se quedó mirando el regalo que me había hecho Frank.

Y me soltó la muñeca bruscamente.

-Olvídame, Weasley.-Me dijo dándose la vuelta.

Le vi perderse entre el gentío.

Su indiferencia se clavó en mi corazón como mil cuchillos.

Me encontré algo antes de lo acordado con mi pareja Fran, frente al fotógrafo, que sacó una foto de nosotros.

En la que yo giraba la cabeza de un lado a otro como si hubiera olvidado algo.

Y vaya que lo había olvidado.

Me había olvidado de porque estaba allí con Frank Longbottom bailando.

O porque mi brazo sujetaba su cuello.

A mi alrededor todos parecían excesivamente animados. Tal vez debido a mi ponche alcoholizado.

Yo me sentía ausente. Y me había olvidado de porque estaba allí, y sabía que si era para darle una lección a Malfoy a él parecía darle igual. Es más, ni siquiera le veía entre la multitud bailando.

Al menos sabía que no estaba bailando con otra.

Pero…

¿Y si estaba haciendo algo peor que bailar?

-Frank, necesito buscar a Dionne, e ir a tomar el aire.-Le dije.

-Está bien te acompaño.

-¡No!-Dije precipitadamente. Le tomé del brazo.-Quiero decir, iré sola, te veré enseguida. Sólo necesito ir con Di unos segundo afuera.

Pestañeé lentamente.

Y él pareció convencerse, porque asintió sonriendo con sus hoyuelos.

-Claro, te veré ahora, mientras voy a tomar otra copa, y a sentarme un rato.

Genial. Al menos Frank era un flanco blando.

Busqué a Di, hasta que la divisé cerca de allí, en una mesa hablando bajito con el Hufflepuff ese.

No quise interrumpirlos y salí afuera yo solita.

Giré en el primer rellano que encontré.

Justo cuando una mano me agarró del codo.

Miré de quién se trataba y era Malfoy.

Pero él no me dijo palabra, y tiró de mí hasta que entramos en un aula vacía que sólo se usaba para las tutorías de estudio.

-¿Qué haces?-Le dije aún sorprendida.

-Dime, Weasley, ¿crees que soy un perrito de esos que puedes manipular a tu antojo?-Me dijo, Malfoy nunca me había sonado tan agresivo.-No soy uno de esos… con los que tú crees que puedes experimentar.

-No sé de que hablas.

-Weasley, por favor no te hagas la ingenua, con todos los jueguecitos que estas intentando no lograrás convencerme nunca de que eres algo más que una niñata engreído y falsamente ingenua… cuando sólo te meneas al son del primero que canta.

Le pegué un bofetón en toda la cara.

Malfoy me agarró del brazo, y sorprendentemente para mí, me arrancó el brazalete de la rosa mágica. Y lo lanzó a alguna esquina de la habitación.

Cuando iba a gritarle. Me agarró la muñeca y vi como con suavidad me colocaba una pulsera de plata, con un pequeño diamante que parecía la cara de la luna. En su interior parecían danzar vahos blanquecinos y azules.

Sentí a mi corazón atragantarse contra mis pulmones.

Era tan bonita que podría llorar.

Y me la había regalado nadie más que Scorpius Malfoy.

-No quiero volver a verte aceptar regalos de otro.-Dijo contundentemente.

Como fui incapaz de responder nada, él siguió hablando:

-Tu padre nunca te enseñó bien, seguro no te dio los azotes que necesitabas de niña.-Me abrazó fuertemente, como en una peli antigua.-Bueno, nunca es tarde, nena.

Se sentó sobre el borde del altillo del profesor.

Y me colocó antes de que pudiera defenderme sobre sus piernas.

No sería capaz.

Pero vaya que lo era. Me sujetó de una manera que moverme solo era patalear como una triste oruga en vano. Y me dio, no uno, ni dos, ni tres si no, no se cuantos azotes que me dolieron más en el ego que en mi trasero.

Sólo un Malfoy podía humillarme de esa manera después de un regalo como me había hecho.

-Sueltame, maldito patán.-Le grité.

-No me gusta tu vestido, ni tus manitas con ese idiota baboso.-Me chistó.

-¡Lo que estás es celoso!-Le dije.

-No estoy celoso de ese inútil,-Me dijo mientras me pellizcaba el trasero con la mano que antes lo había golpeado.- tú te mueres por pertenecerme a mí, Weasley.

-Tú eres Scorpius Malfoy y yo soy Rose Weasley, y Rose Weasley no está enamorada de ti.-Le grité enojada.

-Deja de escudarte en nuestros apellidos.-Me respondió.

-No son nuestros apellidos, mira como me tratas, Scorpius.-Me mordí la lengua. Yo nunca le había llamado por su nombre. JAMÁS.- No soy una niña pequeña, siempre buscas humillarme y hacerme venir a menos, por qué, porque soy una Weasley, ¿O no?

-No, porque eres una creída, y te comportas como una niña malcriada.-Me dijo.

-Ya claro, a ti te dan igual nuestros apellidos, por eso te alternas con Zabini.

-Deja tus celos a un lado.

-No son celos, ese fallido intento de perra, me odia porque soy mestiza y porque soy quién soy.

-Tú crees que todo el mundo te odia porque te envidian, o que están enamorados de ti, Weasley.

Intente deshacerme de él. Y acabé a horcajadas sobre sus piernas.

-Tú no sabes nada.-Dije.-Ella intentó varias veces humillarme como esa vez en pociones, y luego las escuché llamarme mestiza, sabes lo que duele pensar que después de lo que sufrió mi madre, de todo lo que pasó con mi abuela materna crees que me gusta que me recuerden que soy mestiza.

Pareció impresionado por un momento.

-Mi madre no encontraba manera de proteger a mis abuelos durante la guerra, así que les modifico la memoria para que olvidaran todo nuestro mundo y a ella…-Comencé a contarle.-Después de la guerra volvió a por ellos y consiguió encontrarles y devolverles sus recuerdos. Pero al poco tiempo mi abuela desarrolló un Alzheimer prematuro. Y a partir de ahí… a mí a veces me reconocía como su nieta… pero la mayor parte del tiempo creía que era una aparición suya… no sé era bastante extraño.

-Weasley yo…-Dijo.

-No todo era malo.-Le interrumpí.- me contaba muchas cosas sobre Australia.

-Recuerdo que murió hace tres años.-Me dijo.-Weasley, no quería que te pusieras triste.

No entendía porque le había contado todo esto a Malfoy. Pero que me confesase que no le gustaba verme triste, me enterneció.

-La verdad, Malfoy…-Dije.-Debería haber sido agradecida contigo después de que me has salvado dos veces la vida.

Malfoy me agarró la nariz, entre el dedo índice y el corazón.

-¿Rose Weasley recapacitando?-Preguntó sarcásticamente.

De repente recordé que hacía unos minutos me había azotado. Me sonrojé y volví a enojarme.

-Me has azotado.-Le dije levantándome de encima suya.

Me agarró suavemente de la mano.

-Está bien, si que estaba celoso.-Confesó el rubio.-No me gusta verte tan cerca de ese tío. Ni de otro.

Ay, mi corazoncito dolió con esas palabras. No podía creer que estuviera oyendo tanta sinceridad de la boca de esa serpiente.

Por otro lado, estaba tan mono, bajo la luz escasa de la luna, con su rostro casi avergonzado de escucharse a si mismo.

Quise achucharle. Y pegarle un tortazo.

-Malfoy yo la única persona que he besado…-Dije.- eres tú. Lo cual es extraño porque ni siquiera funcionan mis poderes contigo, y nosotros…

\- Con lo cual confirmas que eres sólo mía.-Sonrió de lado.

-No seas tan engreído.-Le dije.

Esta vez fui yo quien besó a Malfoy.

Al día siguiente nos daban las vacaciones de Navidad. Y no podía pensar en como serían las cosas entre Malfoy y yo, a partir de eso.

Ojalá hubiera sabido en ese momento que una persona muy poco conveniente para mí nos estaba viendo.

Y que no dejaría para nada las cosas como estaban.

 _(*) Anastasia: película animada de 1997. La cancion es Una vez en Diciembre -Once upon on december-._


End file.
